


Among Red Trees

by bela013



Series: Catelyn x Roose [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the release of the Kingslayer by his mother and the queer looks that Lord Bolton would send his way. The King decides to join them in matrimony, as punishment for one and to inspire fidelity for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Red Trees

This was a way to punish her, no matter what her son, no, her king, tried to say. He was angry about the Kingslayer, angry about his marriage contract with the Freys. He was angry with her, and decided to make matters clear.

So here was she, Lady Catelyn née Tully, née Stark, standing in a Godswood once more, with yet another cape being draped over her shoulders. And she will not cringe at the touch of her new husband, no matter how cold were his hands.

In her Tully blue dress, Catelyn tried to suppress a shiver as the cold winds ripped through the ceremony. Winter is coming. Oh yes, she tried to suppress that too, those were no longer her words. They never really were.

All in all, it wasn't so hard to faint pleasantries as Lord Bolton clasped the brooch in the shape of a pink man on her new pink cape, trapping her within it, but also adding warmth. Lord Bolton did not smile back to her, but he did smooth down the fur of her collar. How ever did he manage to find pink fur was beyond her.

Robb stood far from them, with his new wife in his arm and a scowl in his face. Not very impressive once you know that he had been making that same scowl whenever Old Nan refused to tell them another story. Apparently satisfied with the whatever he was planing with this, he leads the party out of the Godswood, and into the halls of Harrenhal.

Lord Bolton, or should she start addressing him as Roose now that she was the new Lady Bolton? Either way, Roose offered her his arm and they followed the procession from behind. It seamed that her marriage could not hold much of attention if the King was not willing to grace them with his presence.

"You seam cold, my Lady" the low tone of her husband's voice would take some time to get used to. Especially if she was to sit by his side during the feasts and meals, with all gaggle that an army of Northern men could make when presented with food and wine.

"It's safe to assume that my time as Lady Stark did not freeze my blood for good" was it considered impolite to mention your previous marriage to your current husband? It did not seam to bother him, for his eyes were still on hers, with a calm light to them.

"So let us hope that the same can be said about your time as Lady Bolton. It will no do to have a cold wife in the North, specially during winter." a little color tainted her white cheeks as Catelyn fought to keep her head strait and not stare at her husband in a mixture of surprise and amusement.

This marriage might prove itself as something more than mere punishment. Catelyn was sure that it was intended that Lord Bolton to cause her as much fright as it did to her son.

"I have matter to discuss with you, my Lady, in private if you ma-"

"You may call me Catelyn, my lord" his politeness was a bit overbearing, and that could not do in the long run. Catelyn knew she was stuck with him and his pink coat, there was no point in running or fighting. She had been married before, she knew of those things.

"Very well." with a short bow, he inclined his head towards her, brushing his cheekbones on the fur of her cape. "Will you rather have a calm and silent meal with me in our chambers, Catelyn?"

When phrasing it in the right way, that sounded like the most attractive proposal. So in response, Catelyn too, bows her head in his direction. The smell of cinnamon of his clothes waffled into her nostrils.

And was with a light touch of delight that Catelyn notice that her cape, much as him, shared the same pleasant smell. This marriage might yet to actually start, but things were looking much better than they did at the beginning of the ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to blame HBO for this, but that would be a lie. I shipped it way before the 2/3rd season.


End file.
